


Love's Glow

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: Two sparks of light fall in love. For RokuNami Week Day 5, Light/Shadow.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Love's Glow

**Author's Note:**

> For RokuNami Week, using the theme Light.

Wherever Naminé walked, she trailed light behind her. Even in the deepest darkness, she radiated warm light, brightening her surroundings. This strange quirk of fate was unique to her, as no one else in all the worlds could do something like this. She didn’t seem to realize how different it made her, either, as she was rarely inclined to use this ability to her advantage. 

There was another who was of light, but not someone who _was_ light. Roxas’s element was light, and he was the Key of Destiny. It was destiny that brought the two of them together. Two luminous shadows drawn to one another, seeking what only the other could provide: the light of truth and the light of trust.

Naminé reached across space and pulled Roxas to her, one spark connecting to another. The Key of Destiny grabbed hold and opened his eyes, seeing white all around him. A curious angel sat above him, and he became mesmerized by the light that rolled off her in gentle waves. Roxas took a step forward and when he lifted a hand, the light curled up against it. It was warm, and comforting, and he wondered how something so marvellous was possible. It was almost like an animal, he decided, and he thought it liked him.

When Riku ripped her away, her light clung to him even as she disappeared. It wasn’t warm anymore, heavier and colder than before, and he wondered if Naminé was afraid. Eventually the light went the way of its master, and it too disappeared, leaving him feeling empty. To have touched something so pure, only to have it vanish, made him ache deep within. He wondered if anyone else had felt this way, or if it was just him. 

The time Roxas saw her again, after living through Sora’s eyes and coming to terms with his own existence, he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. She was safe, and now he could see her again, even if only for a moment. He noticed that she wasn’t glowing, not quite like before; maybe she didn’t want to attract too much attention in the dark, looming world that was The World That Never Was. That didn’t matter to him, though, so he stepped up next to her and wondered if he could take her hand. Just when he was about to, she moved forward to Kairi and disappeared. This time the light that lingered was warm. He memorized how it felt as he turned to Sora, holding on to that one small memory.

The few times that Sora and Kairi were together allowed her to reach over and hold his hand. _“We will be together,”_ she mouthed. She wanted him to believe her. _Trust me one more time, Roxas. Someday soon we will be free._

He would always smile and nod, and when he kissed her palms, the light from within her would trail along his skin in kisses of its own. _“I miss you,”_ he mouthed back, and that was all the energy either of them could manage. 

It broke her heart to never see him. Kairi was the same, and she hid it well, but she would never be able to hide something like that from Naminé. So she lit up from within, brighter and brighter until she was a star inside of Kairi. Even if they could not speak, she could still comfort her other half. The princess touched her heart, soothed by what her Nobody was trying to do for her. There was not much she could do in return, but she could train hard so that she would be able to set Naminé free and fight with her friends as their equal.

When they finally reunited, Naminé released the radiance she had held back. Tendrils of floating light wrapped around him, blanketing him with emotions she found difficult to say. It was white-hot, fiercely in love and brilliantly happy. “We’re together again,” she said, and she was truly overjoyed. 

“I missed you,” he said, playing with the light trailing from her hair. “I missed you so much.”

She looked down, guilty that she believed no one missed her. “I missed you, too, Roxas. But now, we can be together always.”

“Every day,” he agreed, entwining their fingers. The light tickled his cheek and he smiled.

She leaned up on the balls of her feet. Roxas pressed one hand at the small of her back. Their lips met in a shy, hopeful kiss, then another and another.

The Key of Destiny had fallen in love with light itself, and she fell in love with the sun’s shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with one of my headcanons this time around, and this time I remembered that Roxas's element is light, so I incorporated that too!
> 
> Recently a friend of mine wrote a story that was mostly description and little dialogue, so I wanted to try that too.


End file.
